Shopping With Goblins
by MrDToad
Summary: HG RHr buying engagement rings


Shopping. (With Goblins)

Jon Davies

The two best friends were sitting in the lounge at the Burrow.

"Harry."

"Yes, Ron."

"I know that you and Ginny are a couple now that V-Voldemort's gone. What is your next move for Ginny?"

"Ron, my very next move is to buy an engagement ring. And that's the truth. So help me."

"You want to loan me enough to buy one for Hermione?"

"Absolutely positively. You didn't really have to ask, you know."

"I'll pay you back just as soon as I can."

"That isn't the first problem on my list."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Ron, who makes the best jewelry in the known world?"

"Goblins, of course."

"And who is the best Goblin Jewelry store?"

"Gryznstk's in Diagon Alley."

"And what do we know about Goblins?"

"Er-don't show your teeth when you smile?"

"Exactly. You do know what this means, don't you?"

"Er-Not really. What?"

"It means that we are going to have to pull an Hermione."

"What?"

"Research, Ron. Simple and complex research."

The next morning Harry headed for Diagon Alley. He went directly to Flourish and Blotts. After two hours searching, he had two small books on Goblin society one even smaller one on Goblin culture and six books on metals, jewelry and gem stones. He flooed back to the Burrow and took the stairs two at a time up to Ron's room.

After reading all the books on jewelry twice and the books about goblins at least three times, He came to the kitchen at the Burrow just as Molly was fixing Dinner. Arthur was sitting at the table reading the _Evening Prophet_. Harry sat down opposite Arthur.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said in his best business-like voice.

Molly stopped and turned to look at him. Arthur looked at him over the top of the paper.

"Yes?" they said together.

"I would like your permission to ask Ginny to marry me."

"We thought this would be coming at some time," Molly said with a smile.

"I know you are a fine and upstanding young man. We'll be happy to have you in the family officially." Arthur said.

"I do have one problem. I need information about Goblins."

"Why Goblins, of all people?" said Arthur.

"Because I want the best for Ginny, and they make the best Jewelry."

"I'll get Ferdy Townsend from the Goblin Liaison office," said Arthur.

Just a quick fire call and Mr. Townsend was standing in the kitchen.

"Ferdy, I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry, this is Ferdy Townsend."

"Harry, Nice to meet you."

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Townsend."

"You can call me Ferdy, in fact, please do."

"Thank you, sir." Harry turned to Arthur

"May we use the lounge?"

"Of course you may," said Arthur.

Harry and Ferdy talked for over an hour. Townsend then left in a rush to get home to his own supper.

Early the next morning, Harry woke Ron.

"Get dressed in older clothes. Not bad just not your best ones, okay?"

"Why these clothes?" whined Ron.

"We don't want to look too prosperous when we go to buy expensive stuff."

"And remember, let me do the talking, Okay?"

"Okay, Harry."

They apparated to Diagon Alley. Then Ron followed Harry as he seemed to wander aimlessly from shop to shop. The third time they started to pass Gryznstk's, Harry stopped and they both went inside.

"Follow my lead," Harry whispered.

Everything Harry did, Ron tried to copy.

Harry bowed, but not exceptionally low. He saw that the Goblin at the counter was a journeyman from the torque that he wore.

"Journeyman Jeweler, May the day be profitable for you. My friend and I are on a mission of some delicacy. It would be appropriate; I think to speak to the Master Jeweler, if you would be so kind." Harry smiled without showing his teeth.

The Journeyman nodded and moved to the back without seeming to hurry but was replaced immediately by an older Goblin with a much more ornate torque.

"May I help you?" the Goblin said roughly. One could tell that he thought that two students were probably a waste of his time.

"A profitable day and future to you and all your clan, Master of Master Jewelers" Harry said as he bowed from the waist as far as it was feasible to bow. Ron bowed too.

"Good value to you young wizards in all your dealings." The Jeweler replied.

"We are here to buy engagement rings today." Said Harry. " We came to see you because you are the best jeweler in London."

"It's nice of you to say, but my services do not come cheap."

"We are not looking for cheap. We are looking for what you wished us already, value. Your fine establishment comes highly recommended. My account manager at Gringotts, Griphook said that if I were properly respectful and brave, I would get the very best value here." Harry bowed again. Ron did as well.

As he raised his head, Harry noticed that the jeweler's eyes had gotten larger.

"_Finally_," Harry thought, "_the guy knows we have money. Now we get service."_

"My colleague is looking for something in yellow gold in an otter motif. The center diamond needs to be your third quality or better about a carat or a little less. I need something simple and elegant in platinum and yellow gold with the center diamond your second quality or better and a carat or a little more. What can you show us?"

The master of masters just said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Then he turned and moved with some alacrity to the back of the store.

"What is this going to cost me?" whispered Ron.

"I figure yours will be about half or two thirds of what mine costs." whispered Harry back.

Harry pointed a finger at the showcase and said aloud, "A lot of this fine work is too heavy and masculine for what we are looking for today." Then he turned away from the back mirror and winked at Ron.

"True, so true," said Ron as he smiled, "I hope he has some more feminine stuff in the back."

They both heard a slight scuffle as if someone had been coming out front and then changed their mind and went back. A conspiratorial smile went back and forth between the two young men.

A few minutes later, the master jeweler came out with the journeyman carrying a tray with a few rings and a selection of stones.

Ron went first and picked out a medium weight ladies ring with a six prong mounting and the brightest of the four stones he was offered.

Harry picked out a slightly heavier ring with also a six prong mounting and a slightly larger stone.

The Goblin smiled (showing just a little teeth) and said, "While my journeyman sets your stones, we will have tea and talk about prices."

"That would be very nice," said Harry and retreated to a small tea table by the door with Ron.

A goblin in an apron appeared with a tea tray and the master jeweler poured the tea.

"This is quite good," said Harry. It was good but oddly, no kind of tea he had ever tasted. It was very strong.

"A unique flavor," put in Ron. Harry could tell that his friend did not think it was good, but he hid it from the goblin well.

"A special tea grown in goblin lands in the Far East, I find it especially invigorating," the jeweler said. "The two rings will be nine hundred and fifty galleons. That includes boxes and matching wedding bands."

Harry frowned and put down his cup. "I am somewhat disappointed. You wished us good value. I do not see good value in this amount."

Harry looked the Goblin straight in the eyes. He held the eye contact until the other man looked down.

"I am not insulted," Harry said, "yet."

The Goblin said nothing.

"We were pleased that you adhered to the Mercantile Tenets. Number one is "Value your customers'. Number three is 'Two customers are better than one'. Number eleven is 'Always serve tea, it puts your customers at their ease." Number fourteen is 'Always serve them something they don't get at home. It puts them at a disadvantage'. You forgot one. Number two sixty two is 'You can shear a sheep a hundred times. You can only skin it once.'."

While Harry was talking the Goblin's eyes gave away his surprise that Harry had even heard of the Mercantile Tenets. He didn't say anything.

Harry picked up his tea. "I think three hundred galleons is a fair price." He did not look at the Goblin.

The Goblin put his tea down and pursed his lips. " You did wish me a fair profit."

Harry said three words. "Two sixty two."

"I would lose money at three hundred galleons. My family will starve."

"At what price will you not lose money?" Harry asked, still looking into his tea cup.

"Five hundred Galleons," the Goblin said.

Harry looked up and smiled. The journeyman came out carrying the boxes and brought them to the table. Harry looked in both boxes. He saw two perfect engagement rings and his and hers wedding bands to match each ring. He shut the boxes and handed one to Ron. He pulled a leather pouch out of his robe and put in on the table.

Harry stood and held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

The Goblin took Harry's hand and shook it. "You are a remarkable young man, Harry Potter. You are welcome in my shop any time."

"Thank you sir," Harry said. They bowed and the two young men walked out of the shop,.

"How did you know it would be five hundred galleons?" Ron asked as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Research, Ron. Research."

The End


End file.
